uberstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
SPAS-12
"Using some of the energy of each shot to cycle the action and load a new round - The SPAS-12 is a force to be reckoned with." Considered an UberStrike classic, the SPAS-12 Shotgun is available now in the Uberstrike shop and it is the fastest firing shotgun in the game so far. Released along side the Rebel Gear this gun has 5 different colors: Classic (Silver), Black, Camo (Green and Black), Snake Edition and the Uber rare Tiger Edition (Black & Orange). It was quickly nerfed because of its ridiculous power was overused and was able to tear apart opponents even at mid-range, bringing up many complaints. People who simply still despise this weapon because of how overpowered it was when it was released. The Classic version is included in the Rebel Gear bundle and the Black version is included in the CT USA Elite bundle. Snake Edition was available in the AWP & SPAS-12 Snake bundle as well as the Uber Snake Edition Bundle, before the bundles were removed in 4.5 Nerfing Since the v4.4.0 UberStrike update, the SPAS-12 fire rate has been decreased in order to make the game more balanced. Also the amount of ammo it holds has been decreased. The starting amount of ammo is now 20 instead of 25 and the maximum amount of shells is 30 instead of 40. Read more @ 4.4 Update. Tips Since the SPAS-12 is a fully automatic shotgun, it is highly recommended that you do not bring this weapon into maps with no or little shotgun shell ammo. Make sure you know where the Shotgun Shells are in the current map to keep your weapon fueled to take out your next enemy. Statistics & Level Lock The SPAS-12 deals a maximum of 91 damage but only if you are up close to the enemy. It has an accuracy of 45%. The classic version holds 20/30 ammo, Black version 35/50 ammo. Camo, Tiger and Snake versions start with full 50/50 ammunition. The SPAS-12 Classic is available for points once a player reaches Level 30. It is 1,800 coins for 1 day, and 54,000 coins for permanent use. SPAS-12 Variations. Just like the AWP Sniper and the SIG 552 Assault Rifle, the SPAS-12 comes in four different versions. Classic, Black, Camo and Tiger. The only difference between each colored SPAS-12 is that the Black, Camo and Tiger SPAS-12's have more start ammo and costs more than the Classic. You need credits to get them. The SPAS-12 Classic can be bought for 1,800 coins for a day and 54,000 coins for permanent use but only when you reach level 30. The Black SPAS-12 is only available for credits and the Camo and Tiger versions are only in the Mystery Box. Since Cmune is celebrating the Chinese New Year, they have brought in a new edition to the line up of SPAS-12 colors, the Snake Edition. There is now a SPAS-12 snake edition and is available in the Snake Bundle pack, and the shop. Snake Edition In the bundles menu their are two available bundles called the AWP & SPAS-12 Snake and the Uber Snake Edition. These bundles both have the limited edition SPAS-12 Snake Edition. The SPAS-12 Snake Edition is now available in the shop with maxium start ammo 50/50. Only available for credits and permanent purchase. CMUNE has also stated that this is the final edition to the line of Snake Edition weapons. Trivia Contrary to the UberStrike world, the SPAS-12 in real-life does not look like the UberStrike variation in any way (the MkII does, thought). The picture on the right taken from Google illustrates the SPAS-12 in real-life. The SPAS-12 can be fired in two ways: semi-auto (as in-game) and pump-action mode. The first mode has been chosen, because of the fire rate: the pump-action mode was too slow, making the shotgun hard to use. The UberStrike SPAS-12 firing rate resembles that of the AA-12 Shotgun the most, since the AA-12 is a fully automatic shotgun with high fire rate. Among some players the SPAS-12 has become infamously known as the "Spam-12", because in their opinion some people just spam pellets. That's the reason of the most recent nerf. SPAS-12 Mk II Bigger,badder,better! The SPAS-12 Mk II is now available in the store for permanent purchase, pick yours up today. Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Special